


Sombra

by Nakuru



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus recuerdos siguen siendo demasiado vívidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleganott @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aleganott+%40LJ).



A veces, Tieria cree escuchar pasos tras él.

Sabe que no es así, porque está solo y la puerta sigue cerrada, pero en sus recuerdos no es así y es de allí que vienen los pasos, al igual que los saludos amistosos, las despedidas antes de las misiones y otros gestos, los mismos que él había considerado totalmente innecesarios, pero cuyo valor ahora entiende.

¿Habría cambiado algo si se hubiese dado cuenta antes?

De inmediato descarta la pregunta, sin siquiera detenerse a considerarla realmente. En parte porque está conciente que ni aunque pudiese acceder a Veda nuevamente podría encontrar una respuesta, en parte porque es una pérdida de tiempo.

Aun así no puede ignorarlo por completo, y aunque no hay forma en que Tieria acepte tomar algo para engañar a sus sentidos, ya que aunque no haga nada para escapar de la realidad y ver, así sea por un momento, un sueño en el que Lockon Stratos esté vivo, su sombra sigue acompañándolo.


End file.
